Shadows
by Cullenz-Rule
Summary: Alice Cullen see's a girl named Madieline Lamoure having a nightmare of people dying it's someone different each night... what happens when Jacob Black falls for Madie? Will the nightmares come true? Is it a warning?
1. Friendship?

_**Shadows**_

**From the top of my head the first chapter…. Hope you like it….. Please R&R………………**

**Friendship?**

"_**Coming through, move out the way now!" Called Dr Carlisle Cullen.**_

_**He walked out of the Forks High School doors caring his "adopted" daughter Alice Cullen, her complexion was as pale as wax on a candle, her eyes now closed once a shining gold now a hopeless cold black. How could have I done this, but I knew the answer was behind me face flat on the ground, a dark shape, otherwise known as my shadow. **_

_**My eyes change colour only when I change from being a human to a shadow, gold when human, and black when in shadow mode as my brother puts it. I'm like your mythical creature that no one expects to be real. **_

"_**How could you?!?!" I turned and there stood Jasper, Alice's boyfriend, soul mate staring at me with pitch black eyes.**_

"_**I didn't mean to it just happens automatically." I tried to tell him but fury was all over his face. **_

"_**Yeah cause that's what they all say!" He yelled at me. **_

_**And then I walked through him, taking his shadow…… **_

**I sat bolt right up in my bed and looked at my alarm clock, it read 6:45am. I got up and went to my bathroom and splashed cold water on my face and looked in the mirror. **_**Just a dream, nothing to be scared of.**_** I told myself, but why did I feel hollow inside, empty.**

"**Madeline Lamoure!" Called my mother from the bathroom door.**

**I opened it. "Yes Mother?"**

"**Don't mother me. Get dressed your taking your own car today."**

_**Score!**_** " Okay I'll get right on that!" I promised.**

**She watched as I went back to my room and shut the door softly. **

**There's 2 things wrong with that nightmare, I don't walk through people and take there shadows and how on earth did I have a brother? I was an only child. **

**Once dressed in tight black jeans and a long sleeved blood red top, I got into my shiny black convertible and drove to Forks High School once parked in the lot I grabbed my bag and got out when I heard a voice.**

"**Why did you dream of me dead?" said a lovely bell ringing voice. **

**I turned and there stood Alice Cullen right before my eyes with Jasper glaring at me from Emmett's Jeep.**

"**Well you see, ummm……"**

**Let me know what you think! ****:) **


	2. Stalked

_**Here's the second chapter, hope you like it. Thanks so much to needingmore and also a good friend of mine for the feedback……………**_

"Well?" she asked quietly.

"Hey, hold up! How did you know I dreamed of you dead anyway? If anyone should be asking questions it should be me!" I said harshly, although I knew Alice was the nicest girl in school I had a reason to be harsh even though her boyfriend made me ever so edgy.

"Good point." She frowned.

As much I hate to do this, I would have to walk away from her and risk Jasper coming at me at lunch. "Okay listen, when you're ready to tell me the truth you come find me. But right now I'm heading for class." I told her coldly and spun around to see Jasper there and glaring at me and a small hiss came from his tight pale lips.

I moved passed him and he's firm hard hand caught my arm and he spun me around. "Watch it!" he murmured coldly and let go of my arm and stalked back to Emmett's Jeep.

I walked to my first class, English with Mr Warner, and sat down in my seat right at the back of the class when I heard the chair next to me move several minutes later. I turned in my seat and raised my head from my notebook and there sat Emmett Cullen grinning.

_**Oh Boy! **_"Uh,… hi." I muttered and turned back to my notebook.

Then for the first time ever, he spoke to me. "Oh hey, your Madeline Lamoure right?" he laughed.

"Umm yeah." I sighed. _**This was going to be an interesting lesson!**_

"So why exactly was Jasper having a go at you?" he asked randomly as Mr Warner walked and began taking the role.

"Emmett Cullen?" he asked.

"Present!" he all but yelled. "Anyway back to Jasper."

"Why is it even your business?" I hissed at him.

"He's my brother. Duh!" He commented and laughed loudly.

Everyone stared at us, and it was getting annoying. _**Don't they have anything better to do?**_ I asked myself and I already knew the answer, no.

"Madeline Lamoure?" Mr Warner called.

"Here sir." I said raising my hand.

Emmett continued to talk to me but lucky for me I blocked him out of my mind and listened to the teacher until the end of the lesson. My next class was Photography, and as I walked in, there sat Rosalie Hales in my seat. _**What is with this family? I swear if there is one more of them in my class I will not be happy! **_I sat down as far away from her as I could. Although I was avoided by the rest of the class Rosalie picked up her stuff and sat next to me without a word. _**Alright that's it! I've had enough of this.**_

"What is with you and your family? God. Can't I sit alone for five minutes and not have one of you waltz over and ask me questions about this morning?" I told her.

"I hadn't asked anything." She commented.

"Yet." I replied.

"So anyway what was all that about this morning." She asked casually.

I groaned and picked up my stuff and walked out of the classroom.


	3. Nightmare 2

**Hope you all enjoy my next chapter and will keep reading… plz, plz keep the reviews coming so I can here what you think of it.**

I didn't know where I was going after I left Photography but I had to get away from everyone before I possible lost it, they had no idea what I was capable of doing when this shadow girl gets angry. I went to the oval where a few people where playing football on the field when one 3 boys turned to me and stared, Emmett, Edward and Jasper. _**Oh great, the one place I think I'm free and their here!**_ I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned.

"Bella?" she was always nice to me but today she wasn't looking at me, but Edward.

"Oh hi there Madie. Don't worry I told Edward to keep Jasper away." She murmured.

"Thanks for that. Your always looking out for me, why?"

She sat down and wrapped her arms around her legs that were at her chest. "You've always been like a sister to me although you've never noticed. Oh and Alice's visions come in handy especially since she can see you!"

"So I guess she knows that I know huh?" I guessed.

"Yep she does know that you know." She then drawed in a sharp breath. "Damn, I told him to keep them away from you!"

I looked up and their was Edward, Jasper and Emmett all heading over to where we sat. I jumped up before they came over.

"I got to go Bella, nice talking to you again!" I shouted over my shoulder and ran with my bag.

I headed for the library, I sat right at the back and surprisingly I fell asleep and then came another nightmare.

"_**Move it creep!" screeched Rosalie in the girls locker room, no one else was in the locker room except us. **_

"_**Excuse me, what did you just call me?" I asked.**_

"_**You're right it is an understatement but I can't think of anything else besides creep for you at the moment."**_

_**I tried to compose my anger, but her face pushed me over and I stalked towards her and she screamed as my eyes turned black and my hair lengthened. Then I walked through her and she dropped like puppets strings had been cut. I left the locker room without a backwards glance and there stood Emmett outside the boys' locker room. He walked up to me and hissed, I walked through him without a thought and he too dropped like a puppet. **_

_**Then I walked away from them and heard the faint screams of the girls who found both Rosalie and Emmett, dead.**_

I sat bolt right on the bean bag I was on; Edward sat across from me frowning.

"Nightmares huh?" I laughed weakly and stood to walk away but Edward's expression made me sit back down. __

"What on earth is going on Madie?" he asked closing he's eyes.

"I guess I'm part shadow?" I frowned at my attempt to get away.

"I already know that, what I'm getting at is that are they warnings?"

_**Oh so what's it your business anyway? **_I stood and left this time he didn't stop me, wise of him.


End file.
